What Do I Not Have
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After sleeping with Chuck in the back of his limo Blair opens up about how she feels about her break up with Nate. She wants to know what Serena has that she does not and Chuck tells her the truth.


**Title: What Do I Not Have**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Summary: After sleeping with Chuck in the back of his limo she opens up about how she feels about her break up with Nate. She wants to know what Serena has that she does not and Chuck tells her the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair and I were lying in the back of the limo after two very intense rounds of sex. Who would have ever thought I would be the one to take her v-card? I certainly had not expected it to ever happen even though I had fantasized about because to be honest what man hasn't dreamt about being with Blair Waldorf at one point or another? I just had been the one man who was lucky enough to have that one fantasy become a reality. Usually this would be the point I kicked her out on the street and I would have if she had been any other girl and yet she was not any girl, she was Blair and so I suppose I could do the decent thing and give her a ride home.

I almost asked her if she was alright and then I thought better of it. Chuck Bass never asked a woman how she was doing. It was something someone like Nate would do, but I was not like Nathaniel nor did I ever want to be. So instead of trying to get her and open up about her feelings I took my coat and draped it over her body was curled up in to itself as she laid her head on my shoulder. I noticed that she was staring off in to space and so I ran my fingers in her hair as a gesture of comfort. I never had been good with words when it came to serious matters such as this and I would not start now simply because we had slept together.

"It was always Serena he has been in love with and I have known it for years." Her voice was soft and filled with hurt as she laced her fingers with mine. I still chose not to stay anything and simply listen to what she had to say. "I guess I never wanted to see it because I wanted one thing that was mine. Serena gets everything she wants and everything I want she takes from me even if she may not mean to at times. Nate was supposed to be mine from the very beginning, but she had to have him too. She had to smile at the right times and have a laugh that sounds like bells. She had to be the Angel and I had to be the best friend of the Angel. I should have seen it coming because I will never be Serena and that means I will always be pushed to the back when it comes to her."

I continued to stroke her hair as I finally decided to speak. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say and so I would simply let it come out however the words chose to do so. "Being a man I can tell you that sometimes we can blind to a good thing until we lose it. Nathaniel always had you in his life and he took advantage of that. I don't think the possibility of you ever not being in his life even crossed his mind. He wanted what he could not have which was Serena and now that he's had her I am sure he will see how stupid he was to let you go in the first place."

Blair tilted her head to look up at me. "He had Serena though and when she came back he still wanted her. Nate isn't like you Bass, being with her once is not going to satisfy him. He obviously loves her and wants to be with her despite the fact he had me. What I don't get is what I could have possibly done wrong. I've read all the articles about being the perfect girlfriend and I thought I was doing everything right. He says it wasn't anything I did, but I don't see how that can be the truth. Since you are here and as you pointed out you are a guy, I think you should tell me from your perspective what is wrong with me. Just be your usual Bass-hole self and tell me what Serena has that I don't."

I watched as she sat up sharply and ran her fingers through her hair. She was moving around nervously which was something she always did whenever she was in a less than comfortable situation. I knew that Blair may say she wanted the truth, but what she really wanted was reassurance and as it turned out in this particular moment I could offer both. "The only thing I can see Serena may have that you are lacking would be a bad reputation. I have been with girls like Serena before and I can tell you they have nothing on your Waldorf. I have never had Serena and I don't really want her other than to add as a notch to my list of has been. Tonight when I had you it was different than all those other times."

She rolled her eyes even when a soft blush stained her cheeks. It was ironically funny to me that Blair could still blush after everything we had just done together. I suppose you can take her innocence without ever really taking it if that makes any sense and right now I am not sure it does. "I bet you say that to all the girls you have in the back of your limo."

"Actually I usually don't let them stick around to talk after." I told her with a lecherous smile as I placed my hand on her thigh. "That is a first no other girl has ever had the privilege to receive before. Well I think you that alone should cheer you up. You did something Serena will never be able to accomplish. You got Chuck Bass to stick around for a heartfelt conversation. See you are special Waldorf so don't you ever forget it."

THE END!

**AN: Just a short one-shot I did because it popped in to my mind. I thought it would be neat to do a cute fluffy piece about after the events in the limo where Chuck tries to cheer up and succeed. I mean it was obvious he cares about her because he asked her if she was sure and I am pretty sure he had never done that with other girl's lol. Anyways, I know this wasn't the greatest, but I could not sleep and wanted to get it out before I crashed. I hope that you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
